


the wolf and the healer

by crazy4books97



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4162794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazy4books97/pseuds/crazy4books97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nemirdes, a light fae Elf is best friends with Tamsin and when Hale aka the acting ash calls her in to start a clinic that practices the old ways of healing Dyson begins to take an intrest in her what will the rest of the gang say to this new arrival?</p>
            </blockquote>





	the wolf and the healer

I walked into the Dal and scan the room looking for an old friend when I see the back of her head, her hair in her usual bun she's leaning over the pool table making fun of whoever she challenged to play her tonight. I smile and smooth out the front of my black tank before flicking my long blonde fishtail braid that came just below my shoulder blades over my shoulder took a deep breath and walked over to Tamsin. When I'm less than halfway to the pool table the man that she is playing with looks up from the game and locks eyes with me and smirks eyeing me up and down. As I do the same to him he is not bad looking his blue eyes sparkle with mischief his curly blonde hair is cut short with short sideburns and his stubble is just about to grow into a beard but it's not quite there yet. He looks away from me and locks eyes with Tamsin and nods upwards towards me she looks over her shoulder at me and I can immediately tell when she recognizes me her eyes widen and her mouth opens slightly. She sets the pool cue on the table and turns around to look at me. 

"Nemirdes? Look at you, how long has it been?" I smile and laugh, 

"Oh only 500 years, give or take a century." We laugh and hug, "how are you 

“Tamsin! Gods I've missed you!" 

"I'm good, I got a job as a homicide detective." I snort then cover my mouth after she gives me an indignant look I giggle for a second before I compose myself, 

"I'm sorry but you as a cop? I kinda can't believe it what with your disregard for authority and all." 

She was going to respond when the man playing pool with Tamsin cleared his throat reminding Tamsin that he was there. She looks over at him for a second before turning to me I roll my eyes and sigh then reach around her to the man at the other end of the pool table hand outstretched. 

"Hi, I'm Nemirdes and who would you be?" 

"I'm Dyson, her police partner." 

I whistle, "that must suck." 

She hits my arm, "hey! What the hell does that mean?" 

I turn back around to face her and smile setting my right hand on her right shoulder, 

"I'm sorry sweetie but you’re a bit of a hard ass and I'm guessing that you haven't made is job any easier?" 

She mumbles something about getting a pitcher of beer and leaves me alone with Dyson who rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. 

"So how do you know Tamsin?" 

"We met on the battlefield after the aftermath of the war against the rebels we were friends before there was a light and a dark and after even though we both chose separate paths she decided to join the dark and I the light.”

“ don't you to argue a lot? over politics I mean. ”

“ no no we don't bring up politics were talking to each other we talk about what's going on around lives we don't really bring up our individual sides, besides we got into bar brawls over which side was the right and wrong decision.”

“ really and you can hold your own against Tamsin?”  
I looked at him indignantly 

“ yes! he's one of my very few close friends I know all her weak spots ”  
he chuckles, “ you have to tell me where some of those are to get back at her.”

I smile at him and just then Tamsin came back with a tray that had a pitcher and glasses she looks at me and smiles fills all of the glasses and hands the first one to me we all take a couple gulps of beer and set them down on the table.

“ alright! ” she said clapping her hands together “ who's up for a game of pool? ”

Dyson and I both agreed and we played and drink until last call then Tamsin invited me to come over to her apartment but I told her that I was fine because I had gotten a hotel room earlier that day we said our goodbyes and I got a cab to my hotel as soon as my head touched the pillow I was out like a light. 

The next morning I woke up to the buzzing of my phone I get out of bed and get it out of my leather jacket I see that it is a call from Tamsin I sit down on the bed and then answer,  
“so do you have one of the biggest hangovers in your life or did I not do my job right?”  
I yawned, “I have an hangover alright but it doesn't compare to that night in monte carlo.”

She laughed, “don’t bring up monte carlo, it makes me feel worse than I do right now, what are you doing today?” 

“looking for a job I’ll be staying in town for a while on orders from the ash.”

“do you need somewhere to stay?”

“no.no” I said while yawning and laying back on the bed, “I’m in a hotel all exspensise paid for now and after I get a job I’m going to find myself an apartment with.”

“oh, ok i’ll see you later then? why don’t we meet up at the dal and then go for lunch?”  
“Real lunch or bloody mary’s?”

“fine,we can go to real lunch but bloody mary’s after ok?”

“alright that is actually a great compromise. When should we meet like what time?”

“noon? at the cop shop do you know where that is?”

“no but my phone has nav just send me the address.”

“hang on, and it is sent!”

“alright, i’ll see you then I need to get ready I got a summons from the ash.”

“ok see you later love you babes.”

“love you too”

I say then hang up throwing my phone over my head behind me I then grunt and sit up remembering that I have a meeting with the ash to get to. I walk over to my suitcase that I had packed full of the essentials and some decent outfits I picked out some clothes and quickly hopped into the shower after i was clean i got dressed into a black and white vertically striped off the shoulder top light washed jeans some black heeled boots with laces in the front. I put on a squared red necklace and a red jacket overtop. I tied my hair into a ponytail and sat in front of the mirror to do my make-up which was silver over most of the eye to black around the edge. I give myself a once over in the mirror and walk out the hotel room door locking it behind me. I walked over to the Dal and up to the bar where there was a man behind it cleaning glasses I walk up to him.

“Hi, I’m looking for the acting ash do you know where I can find him?”

“He's in the ballroom in the back, Why exactly do you need to see him?”

“He summonded me here, my name is Nemirdes.”

“the great elven healer?” he asked setting the mug that he was cleaning down on the counter.

“Yes I am a healer and I am an Elf but I do not know if I am as great as you think that I am.”

He smiled fondly, “please come with me I will take you to the ash, Ricky take over the bar!”

He led me to a door on the right side of the bar and opened it holding it open until I walked through. He led me back and inside were dusty crates and broken chairs along with tarps and empty kegs, and in the center of the mess there was a desk with a man who was wearing a white dress shirt a black tie a light grey sweater vest overtop with a jacket his hat was a grey fedora on.

“Hale you have a visitor!”

“No time for visitors I have work to do!”

“Well apparently you summoned this one her name is Nemirdes.”

He looked up from his apparently oh-so important work to stare at me, “Nemirdes right, take a seat, thank you trick.”

He nods and leaves, “so, why exactly did you summon me? Not that I don’t want to be here I just have a lunch date.”

He moves some files around his desk until he finds the right one. 

“You are a healer correct?”

“Yes I am but I don’t see why I need to be for this discussion.”

“Well you see the elder fae are not fans of modern day human medicine or healing techniques as they call them and many have asked for me to create a facility that practices the old ways of healing, a clinic of sorts, and I want you to be the head of it. You are one of the the greatest no, no you are the greatest healer that the fae world has seen. Will you do it?”

“Well I don’t know,”

“I will pay you an hourly wage of 25.50.”

“where would it be located?”

“On neutral territory so that people both light and dark may be healed the way that they wish to.”

“When will it be built? I would need to start growing herbs now and locating tools and I would need other trained healers like myself, I could never run a place like that on my own.”

“of course not I just wanted to make sure that you would be in charge of it write down a list of any herbs tools or equipment that you may ever need and my people will stock up on it.”

“on the subject of herbs can we have a garden out in the back of the clinic? Fresh potion or spell ingredients makes it more potent.”

“of course, anything that you think the clinic will need write it down and I will see what I can do about it.”

“Alright, when will the clinic be finished being built?”

“by hand please, much more personal that way just so you know the clinic is already built when you give the ok saying that it is ready to be opened to the public then we will open not before.”

We both stand and he walks me to the door, 

“I’ll have that list ready as soon as possible then we can get started on properly setting up the clinic.”

“Alright thank you for seeing me and thank you for running the clinic I didn’t know who else I would want to do it.”

We shake hands and I walk out the door and back into the bar I check the time on my phone it is 11:20 I shove my phone into my back pocket and walk out the front door and started towards the police station when I got there I couldn’t find Tamsin but as I looked around I saw her partner Dyson sitting at his desk typing at his computer. I walk over to him and tap him on the shoulder. He immediately finishes what he was doing and turns around in his chair.

“Hey, Nemirdes what are you doing here?”

“I’m looking for Tamsin, have you seen her? We have lunch plans.”

“I think that she’s doing an interrogation right now, I’ll get her for you.”

“Thanks,”

It only took him a minute to get Tamsin for me and after he did we were off to some cute dark fae bistro that I’m only allowed into because I am with Tamsin. 

“So why were you called in by the powers on high?” She asked while reading the menu and just as I was going to answer she got a phone call.

“What? another one? yeah I’ll be right there.”

She hung up,

“I’m sorry babes,”

“It’s fine go do what you gotta do I’ll fill you in later.”

“Ok talk later with a pint of ice cream and netflix? ”

“Yeah sounds fun”

She gave me a quick hug and ran out of the bistro while I quickly and quietly got up and left.


End file.
